


Bon Appétit

by stargayzing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, CEO Allura, Chef Hunk, Chef Shay, F/F, First Meetings, Food Porn ?, Mentions of Actor!Keith and Novelist!Shiro, Socialite Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargayzing/pseuds/stargayzing
Summary: Enterprising Chef Hunk takes his friend Allura out to dinner at a new restaurant owned by Shay. (Part of the Meet-Cute/Love at First Sight Drabbles)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of need more fics of Allura just being really good friends with the individual Paladins, rather than just a team mom. So here's a Hunk & Allura friendship :)

The boulevard was lined by honey locust trees on both sides, leaves turned golden by autumn's touch. As Allura waited under the soft light of a nearby street lamp, a crisp wind caught her curls and made her glad for her warm overcoat.

She was just checking the time on her small wristwatch when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Allura! Sorry I'm late," Hunk said, sounding a little out of breath. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not at all," she replied, lips curling into a smile. She kissed his cheek and took the arm he offered her.

As they strolled down the boulevard, leaves crunching beneath their feet, she teased: "Really, Hunk, it's been far too long. I haven't seen you since - well, it's been awhile. I know you're busy, but I had to rely on Pidge for gossip, and Pidge is _terrible_ with gossip."

"Sorry," he replied. "It's been a long month, believe me. The restaurant is doing almost too well - this is my first night off in _weeks_." Despite his complaints, there was a light in his eyes, and a smile on his face. It looked good on him - together with the handsome double breasted suit and expensive Italian shoes he was wearing, he looked worlds away from the slightly grubby teenager she'd first met all those years ago.

 _Only his fidgeting betrays the fact that he was still not entirely comfortable in clothes like this_ , she thought as she watched him tug on the windsor knot of his yellow tie. Despite all her best efforts, he would still rather lounge around in cargo shorts and tshirts.

"How like you to complain about things going well," she commented, and he laughed. "Right. I mean, I love the work, but it's a lot, you know? And since Lance moved in with Keith, he's not around to drag me out of the house anymore. Not that I'm not happy for them," he added quickly.

"Of course."

"It's just, right now - I can't believe it sometimes, y'know? Some nights I feel like I'm going to wake up and find out it was all a dream and I have to go back to flipping burgers..."

"Oh, I wouldn't allow it. Someone of your talent would be wasted on that."

He ducked his head when he smiled, but she could see his cheeks burning. Poor boy still wasn't used to being noticed, much less showered in compliments.

"Thanks, Allura. You're a good friend. But enough of that, how is your charity going?"

"Which one?," she qipped. "The Chances Programme for Children of Colour is going well, although I'm hoping to host a gala at your restaurant soon. It deserves far more attention. How does ten thousand each sound?"

"Per table?"

"Per plate."

"Jesus, Allura."

She waved him off. "You know how these things go. There's enough businessmen that want to throw money at these kinds of things so they can feel good about themselves. Do you think we can rope Takeshi and Keith into coming?"

"I think Keith still hasn't forgiven you for the last charity dinner you forced him to host," Hunk warned jokingly.

"Its his own fault for going and becoming a famous movie star. And one with fans so devout they'd willingly pay thousands just to talk to him. Why not put it to good use?"

"You know, you're almost scary when you get like this." She smiled and replied: "I'll take that at as a compliment."

They'd been walking for a while, and now rounded another corner into a busier part of the city. "So, where are you taking me?"

"A friend of mine is opening her own restaurant. Opening night is end of the week, technically, but she was nice enough to open for us tonight. Sort of a test run, really."

"What kind of cuisine is it?"

"It's sort of difficult to describe. I guess you could say it's ethnic food? Alot of it is inspired by family recipes, Shay's from this place called Balmeria. She creates magic with her spices, I promise you'll love it."

"High praise from Forbes' Best-" " _Stop it_ ," Hunk cut her off and groaned in embarrassment.

"We're here," he said a moment later. The building they were standing infront of was rather plain looking, with a large window towards the street; a patterned curtain offered privacy.

Allura opened the door curiously, stepping inside with Hunk following after her closely. She let him take her coat as she looked around.

The restaurant was small, the warm lights from old fashioned gas lanterns creating a cozy atmosphere; the interior was decked out in earthy browns and greens, with plain white cloth covering the numerous round tables.

Wryly, she noticed she'd inadvertantly colour coordinated with the furniture - no longer covered by her long coat, her dress was a muted emerald green. Nice enough, but not so eyecatching as to stand out. She'd picked it because Hunk had been vague about their destination when he'd invited her out for the night.

"Oh, right, this place is entirely vegan too. The food is amazing though, so I think they have more than just niche appeal," Hunk was explaining. As he spoke, a waiter in a black tuxedo walked towards them. "Mr Garrett! Your table is ready," he greeted pleasantly.

He led them to a table at the centre of the room, upon which a candle was already lit. He pulled out the chairs for both of them, before bowing and disappearing into the kitchen.

"We're going with the Chefs Special today," Hunk said cheerfully. "Wine?"

"Yes, please," she said, sitting back and unfolding a napkin on her lap before continuing. "So, how is everyone? They haven't been in touch for a while."

"You know Lance. Keith is being flown all over the place, filming on location for his next action film I guess, and Lance decided to tag along for most of it. They've been travelling a lot. Sent me a postcard from Hungary, of all places."

Allura shook her head fondly. "Those two. And Shiro?"

"Shut away finishing his latest novel. Apparently he's thinking of writing a screen play starring Keith next, so of course Lance has been pestering him to write him into the story somewhere." He imitates Lance's cajoling voice: _"Keith obviously needs a rival, Shiro, it's just common sense. Look, I'm basically writing it for you!"_

It startled a laugh out of Allura. There's the sound of a pot clattering to the ground. After a moment of silence, a voice called: "I'm okay!"

"That's Shay," Hunk said fondly. "I have no idea how she's so clumsy."

"Tell me about her," Allura encouraged.

"Well, we met a couple of months back. She's a first generation American too, so we sort of bonded about that, I guess. First time she cooked for me, I was blown away. She's always wanted to have a restaurant, so I helped her. Or well, really, you helped her. I referred her to your Equal Opportunities Foundation," he explained.

"She managed to get in touch with the right people and it even turns out her family had been saving up secretly to help her get started somewhere. So she put all of this together-", he gestured around. "Got community support, donations. She's dying to meet you, really." 

"Meet me?", Allura blinked.

"Yea. She wants to thank you personally."

"There's really no need to thank me," Allura protested.

"Now who's too humble?," Hunk grinned. "Don't worry, you'll like her. I'll introduce you two after dinner."

 ***

Dinner passed by in a blurr of small talk, good wine and amazing flavours. Allura wasn't entirely sure what it was she was eating, but it tasted amazing, with a combination of spices that burst across her tongue at every bite; an unusual mixture of fruit and vegetables, but not unpleasant.

As she ate and chatted, she admired the artistic presentation - colourful sauce surrounding a mountain of white rice - and tried to identify as many flavours as possible. Orange oil and bits of fruit like pineapple and plums, mixing together with the rich taste of tomato and squash, creating something savoury and filling.

"It's really good," Allura said, gracefully blotting at the corner of her mouth with the napkin.

"I know, right?" Hunk smiled widely. "She says she learned to cook from her grandmother. She's been taking cooking classes to get better at the traditional culinary arts too, but if you ask me, she doesn't need it. I'm tired of 'fancy food' meaning hors d'oeuvre and petit fours anyway, it's time for a change."

"Vive la revolution, non?" , Allura answered with a smile.

Their waiter accepted their plates and napkins with a polite smile and excused himself.

Hunk topped up her wine glass before pouring himself another one. "Time for dessert?"

***

Shay brought out the dessert herself.

Allura was rather distracted from the actual food (which smelled _heavenly_ of caramelized sugar and coconut) by the sight of her. She was tall, with a stocky build and broad shoulders that were accentuated by the dress shirt she was wearing under a grey waist coat, and absolutely stunning.

 _Hunk could have mentioned how gorgeous she is,_ she tought with a tinge of annoyance. The smirk he flashed in her direction told her that he was rather pleased with himself for springing this on her.

It was only due to years of instructors drilling her on manner and proper ettiquette that she managed to say, with hardly a delay and a steady voice: "You must be Shay. I'm delighted to finally make your acquaintance."

The smile she recieved was dazzling, although Shay sounded a little shy as she responded. "I am. It's such an honour to finally meet you, Princess."

"Please, you must call me Allura. Any friend of Hunk's is a friend of mine. Especially one that can cook so delightfully," she smiled. 

"Watch out, Shay, this one's devious. Next thing you know, you'll be catering all her events and hosting charity dinners."

Shay seemed a little flustered by that, but laughed anyway. She placed the three pudding-looking deserts on the table. "Dig in, won't you?" she said, pulling up a chair for herself.

When she was seated, Shay added bashfully: "Besides, I wouldn't mind hosting charity dinners. I do owe you and your foundation everything."

"Nonsense," Allura replied kindly but firmly. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't have talent, which you obviously do. Although I certainly wouldn't mind hosting some smaller parties here, when you're officially open."

"Thank you. You're so kind," Shay said, sounding endearingly sincere. Allura felt butterflies start to flutter in her stomach.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and tried a forkful of the rice pudding to distract from the awkwardness of the moment. Instantly, her eyes widened. "This is _amazing_." 

Hunk was digging in happily, mumbling his approval, and Shay blushed to the roots of her hair at all the praise.

Allura smiled at her. "Really, it's very good!", she said, but that only seemed to make Shay's blush worsen. 

Hunk seemed to take pity on his friend. "You don't have to be nervous, you know. Allura is a good person. Mostly? Just don't get on her bad side." 

Allura raised an eyebrow at him and he gave her a sheepish smile. But it made Shay laugh, which was definitely worth it.

They shared a warm, comfortable moment before Hunk went and yawned dramatically. "Sorry, sorry. It's pretty late. Allura, shall we head out?"

"Of course," Allura said, regretfully chasing the last morsels of her pudding. "Would you like to accompany us, Shay?"

"Oh, um, no thank you. I still have to clean up the kitchen and..."

"It's alright," Allura said with a smile as she got up.

Shay trailed after them when they went back to the entrance of the restaurent, where Hunk helped Allura back into her coat. She reached into her coat pocket and got out one of her business cards. On the back of it, she carefully wrote her private cell phone number with a biro.

Then she handed it to Shay, who seemed rather stunned.

Allura's lips curled up into her most charming smile. "I would love an invitation to the opening night of your restaurant, if it's possible," she said.

"O-Of course!!", Shay replied, looking both flustered and immensely pleased. She stood there, clutching the paper, and watched as the two of them made their way down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Author knows nothing about gourmet food and lives off instant ramen and frozen pizzas.
> 
>  **Some clarification/background on our dear Paladins:**  
>  In this fic, Pidge works for Allura. Despite still being in their teens, they've revolutionised her IT department.  
> Shiro is a novelist renown for his crime thrillers.  
> Keith got "accidentally" (as he put it) scouted by an agent, which kickstarted his acting career. Lance used to live with Hunk, but moved in with Keith recently. He spends his free time doing stand up comedy and poetry slams.  
> Hunk, after years of minimum wage jobs in the service industry, now owns his own restaurant, which is very succesful and internationally renown.  
> Allura took over her father's company at 19. Ontop of being a very wealthy and succesful business woman, she's also a very generous philanthropist, having donated to numerous humanitarian efforts and even starting several of her own charities.  
> The Equal Opportunities Foundation, mentioned in the fic by Hunk, was founded by Allura (a trans lesbian) for other LGBTQ people, particularly WOC. They primarily focus on legal work such as fighting workplace discrimination, but also offers support for individuals struggling with unemployment and funds promising young enterpreneurs like Shay. 
> 
> (Whether Allura is actual royalty in this or Princess is a tabloid nickname is up to you. I just wanted to have Shay call her Princess, because I love that she does that.)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! <3  
> 


End file.
